When Left 4 Dead 2 meets Call of Duty
by Son of Iris
Summary: When the Left 4 Dead 2 cast meets the zombies of Call of Duty and vice-versa. The Call of Duty original cast will also appear in the Black Ops 2 maps so you readers aren't confused to why they appear in maps like Tranzit and Mob of the Dead e.t.c. No flaming please. Sorry, couldn't think up of a better summary. Chapter uploads will vary due to me revising for exams.
1. Chapter 1

When Left for Dead 2 meets Call of Duty: Zombies mode.

Chapter 1: Ellis, Rochelle, Coach and Nick encounter the hellhounds.

"You guys ready." Ellis said his left hand ready to open the Save 4 Less store door while his right hand held a M-16 Assault Rifle.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Nick said holding his AK-47.  
"Hell yes, boy." Coach said holding his Chrome shotgun while Rochelle nodded with her Submachine Gun.

"Let's go." Ellis said shoving the door open, immediately wincing at the loud alarm that sounded which was going to bring a horde towards them.

Ellis ran all over the store until he found the back hearing gunshots over the loud alarm and zombies screaming and saw a six pack cola.  
He grabbed the cola and ran back to the others.  
"I got the cola." He said.

"Pipe bomb out." Nick said throwing the white IED which had a blinking red light and a small device which made a beeping sound attached to it.  
The zombies attention was immediately diverted from the survivors to the pipe bomb.  
Ellis took this chance to run towards Whitaker's gun store with the other three behind him shooting at zombies which had resumed chasing them after a large bunch of the undead had been blown to bits by Nick's pipe bomb..  
"Quick, put it in the slot." Whitaker said eagerly as Ellis pulled open a small compartment in the door and slid the Cola inside.

"Thanks." Whitaker said as he shot a grenade from his grenade launcher at the oil transport truck.  
It exploded and destroyed half the Save for Less store, stopping the alarm while the group of four killed any leftover Zombies.  
"Good luck to you now in getting to that Supermarket." Whitaker said and Coach replied with, "Thanks."

The group ran down the stairs that they took to get to the Save 4 Less store but instead they were heading to the supermarket.

"Hold on, I hear growling. There may be a Hunter around." Rochelle said as the three walked past the burning wreckage of the oil transport truck and saw the supermarket over a hedge.

A Hunter rounded the corner of a hedge followed by four skinny, black skinned dogs which had red glowing eyes.  
"Hunter." Coach exclaimed.  
"Zombie dogs." Nick said.

The Hunter leapt at Ellis only to be killed as Coach shot a shotgun round into its head.  
The dogs paused for moment before running at the speed of an Olympian athlete.

Rochelle and Nick killed the dogs heading for them.  
Ellis shoved the dog which was about to scratch at him before shooting it in the head.

Coach on the other hand was pounced on but with quick thinking snapped the dogs neck as it was going to tear into his chest with its large teeth.  
"Down, dog." He said

Coach shoved the dead dog off of himself, stood up and retrieved his shotgun.

"Hey Coach, you alright?" Ellis asked.  
"Yup, I'm okay, no damage done." Coach replied eyeing the paw marks on his shirt.  
"Then let's get to that supermarket." Rochelle said as they walked past the hedge and stopped in shock.

In the car park they saw a few hundred zombies stumbling around and at least 16 zombie dogs sleeping on the floor.

"Okay, so what's the plan Coach?" Rochelle asked.  
"We are going to fight our way through." Coach declared as he picked up a rock from the floor.  
He threw it and the rock hit a stumbling zombie which turned to him and began to run at him.

Coach let the zombie get within 8 feet before he blew off its head. Simultaneously all movement stopped and every zombie turned to them.  
"Ah, deploying frag rounds." Nick said as the group loaded their weapons with explosive ammunition.

"Oh yeah, I remember this time when Keith and I were 16 and we both…." "Ellis is now really the time?" Rochelle interjected. "Sorry." Ellis said.

The horde charged and Nick could have sworn he saw a cloud of smoke rise somewhere in the horde.  
"Careful guys, there's a smoker out there." Nick said as he began to hear 'COUGH, HACK, COUGH, COUGH, WHEEZE.'

A stray bullet from Rochelle flew through the horde and straight into the smoker just as it attempted to grab Ellis  
"Ah, SMOKER'S…, never mind, I'm okay." Ellis said feeling the smoker's 'tongue' fall limp.

The remaining 5 five hounds ran past the downed horde and two jumped Nick and Ellis while three remaining three were killed by Coach and Rochelle.

Nick rolled around with the zombie dog surprisingly keeping hold of his AK-47. Eventually they came to a stop with Nick on top and he blew the hounds brains out.

Ellis on the other hand was pinned to the floor while desperately trying to keep the zombie hounds face away from his own.  
"AHHHHH, someone help me!" He yelled.

Rochelle came over peppered the dog with bullets as it collapsed on top of him.  
"Ugh." Ellis grunted as he shoved the carcass off himself.  
"Come on, let's go." Coach said as they jogged through the car park.

"Safe room up ahead." Rochelle said as they jogged up to the closed door, opened it and closed it as they got inside.

They resupplied with ammo and took the four health packs lying on a table while Rochelle swapped her Submachine gun for a Combat Shotgun and Coach replaced his Chrome shotgun for a Combat Rifle.

"Say Coach, what should we call those zombie dogs?" Nick asked  
"Hellhounds." Coach said firmly as he walked up to the door that would be that next starting point to find CEDA in the supermarket.  
"Now let's go find CEDA.

Chapter 1 – Complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo encounter the Boomer.

"Alright, the powers on." Dempsey said as he lifted the lever which stopped everything from being a monochrome colour.  
"Stay Away From My VODKA!" Nikolai yelled as he killed a zombie with his HK21 which he had acquired from the mystery box.

"Move it, Drunk Russian." Takeo said coldly while opening the mystery box and receiving a Spas-12. "Hmph, it's not a Machine Gun or Assault Rifle but it will have to do." Takeo said.

Richtofen opened it next a received the Thunder Gun.  
"HAHA, LUCKY ME, I wonder if this is the DG-3." Richtofen cackled  
"Hey move it Kraut." Dempsey said shoving Richtofen out of the way as he opened the box and received a Commando.  
"Oh yeah." He cheered.

"Oh well, I'm going to find my Vodka, I mean Juggernog." Nikolai said shredding a group of zombies before walking downstairs to the room with the Stakeout chalk drawing as the other three followed after him.  
Suddenly the group began to hear a loud series of gagging and groaning with an occasional loud burp.

"That's not you burping, is it my dear Russian?" Richtofen asked.  
"Oh no, I haven't drunk since we reached this place." Nikolai declared.  
"Congratulations, would you like a medal." Takeo said with a hint of sarcasm in his cold tone of voice. Nikolai just scowled at him.

Nikolai walked down the second set of stairs and opened the door in front of him yet no zombie was present.  
"Come out burping zombie, wherever you are, hehe." Richtofen said

Nikolai walked down the next set of stairs and Richtofen grinned when he heard the gagging and groaning get louder.  
Nikolai took a step around the staircase handle and froze in disgust at what he saw. Even Richtofen was slightly unnerved.

"Now that is f*cking disgusting." Dempsey swore..

There was an overweight zombie standing next to a doorway which had a slightly red glow indicating Juggernog's presence.  
It was standing 10 feet away and it let out a loud angry groan when it noticed the group.

They noticed that its massive abdomen was sticking out through it shirt and trousers. The left side face had a massive amount of boils that went down to it neck and its hands and arms were much more rounded than an average human's.

It shifted slightly which another burp which caused it massive abdomen to jiggle about.  
The group were taken by surprise at its next move.

It bent forwards at an angle and vomited out the contents of its stomach and all four of them were covered head to toe in bile.

"NEIN, MY BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES!"  
"How dishonourable."  
"THAT JACKASS SPOILED MY MOTHERF*CKING VODKA!"  
"Oh f*ck me that is gross."

The group heard a multitude of zombies scream and as they had been temporarily blinded they reaction was to shoot blindly at the blurs heading towards them

During their confusion the overweight zombie waddled away from them to let its bile gather within its stomach so it could puke on them again.

After 30 seconds of not being able to see anything except for a dirty green haze and blurred outlines of zombies the group could finally see again but they all noted that the zombie that had vomited on them had disappeared.  
"THAT DIRTY F*UCKER IS DEAD." Nikolai raged

He stomped towards where Juggernog was, the other three watching him in disbelief. He rounded the corner and came face to face with the zombie that had tried to hide. "YOU SPOILED MY VODKA MOTHERF*CKER, NOW SUFFER NIKOLAI BELINSKI'S WRATH." Nikolai yelled as he shot the zombie at point blank rage.

He expected it to drop dead at his feet, not to suddenly explode, yet again covering him head to toe in bile, blood and other body parts.  
"F*CK NO." Nikolai raged.

Zombies swarmed where Nikolai was standing only be blown away by Richtofen's Thundergun which unfortunately did not clean the blood and bile off him.

After waiting thirty seconds Nikolai could see again yet his clothes were slightly more greener than the others.  
"Stupid fat zombie." Nikolai mumbled while Dempsey was trying his best to not laugh at his friend.

"Well Richtofen, what should we call it?" Takeo asked.  
Richtofen was cut off by Nikolai who gave an angry huff and said, "The Boomer from the way it violently exploded after I killed it."  
"Ok, we'll go with the Boomer." Richtofen said an Nikolai went running off as he heard a loud gagging sound.

"Wait Nikolai." Richtofen said as zombies began to break down the barricades as Takeo and he began shooting zombies.  
Dempsey on the other hand had gone and purchased Juggernog.

The trio smirked as they heard Nikolai's angry cry of, "B*tch YOU DID NOT JUST F*CKING PUKE ON ME!"

Chapter 2 – Complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ellis, Rochelle, Coach and Nick encounter the Crawler (Gas) zombies.

"Alright, let's go find CEDA." Coach said as he opened the safe room door and killed several zombies that tried to run up to him with the others doing the same.

He took a left and found a deactivated escalator.  
"Hey, up this escalator." Coach said jogging up the steps as he heard maniacal giggling. "What the heck is making that noise?" Nick questioned.

Coach looked up at the same time as a small figure only dressed in pants bounded over his, Nick's and Rochelle's head…. right into Ellis's face.  
"Ahhhhh, this thing is riding me." Ellis barely managed to say as the figure had cupped its hands underneath Ellis's chin.

Rochelle spun around and shot the figure 'riding' and pulling Ellis away from them.  
"You got ridden like a b*tch." Nick snickered.  
Coach and Rochelle glared at him.

They continued to the top of the escalator after making sure Ellis was okay and Coach looked around until he saw a security gate half broken.  
"Over there." He said and the group began to hear a series of low growls.

A bunch of zombies on all fours came scuttling down from the ceiling, to the walls and the floor where they walked over to the group mouths open revealing two sets of large teeth.

"Whoa." Ellis said backing up into a zombie which Nick fortunately killed.

The zombies had no eyes and were naked except for the pants they wore. They were very skinny and there seemed to be a cloud of gas coming out of their anus.

The group began shooting and unlike the other mutated infected they had encountered these seemed to die pretty quick.

One rolled into its back in front of Nick and suddenly exploded into a cloud of green gas which disoriented him. To Nick the gas smelt like a mix of rotten meat, methane and sulphur.  
"Oh gross, that smell isn't going to come out of my suit or nose for days." Nick complained

Unfortunately the gas had a similar effect to Boomer bile.

A massive horde came charging past the security gate yet Nick who was in the midst of having a light headache managed to kill a few while the rest were killed by Ellis, Rochelle and Coach

"Ugh, I'll manage." Nick said as he followed the others to the security gate and walked around a glass barrier to get to the other escalator.

They walked down it and there was still no sign of CEDA.  
"Where the hell is CEDA?" Ellis exclaimed.

Parts of the roof above them and more of zombies with gas coming out of their anus came out.  
"Oh no you don't." Nick said with a smirk as he shot them before they could reach the floor.

They continued walking a once they took a turn to the right they came across several stalls which used to serve snacks were surrounded by zombies walking around aimlessly.

They shot them all to get to the third escalator which they walked up, killing a hunter which had tried to leap on Nick and a smoker which had tried to ensnare Coach.

They saw an open white door on the other side of the room which they ran to while hearing someone crying.

"There's a witch around." Rochelle said walking up the door and walking over the object which had fallen on its side and saw a witch on the other end of the corridor facing away from her.

Rochelle silently crept up to the witch and cr0wned her.  
"Nice." Ellis said with a grin.  
"Thanks." Rochelle replied.

Rochelle looked to her right and saw that the door had been blocked off while the double doors to her left were open and had 15 zombies sitting down staring at her, 5 of those farting zombies as Rochelle had dubbed them until they could come up with a better name, a boomer and a hunter.

She immediately backed away to Ellis, Nick and Coach who was about to ask her if she was okay when said zombies came running, crawling, leaping and waddling around the corner.

The boomer didn't get a chance to try and puke as Coach shot it causing it to explode causing the hunter and the farting zombies to stumble while the normal zombies were knocked over.

With an onslaught of gunfire, the zombies stood no chance.  
The group took the chance to reload their weapons as they walked past the open dual doors which led them through a large corridor with a few doors on the left and some doors on the right.

They tried opening several of the doors yet only two doors on the left side opened and one door on the right side opened leading to a clothes room with alarmed glass windows.

The first door on the left side of the corridor had an ammo pile on a desk behind the door while the second door had one pill bottle, two adrenaline shots, a bile bomb, two pipe bombs and one molotov.

"This is just what we need." Ellis exclaimed.

Ellis took an adrenaline shot and a molotov.  
Rochelle took the pills and a pipe bomb.  
Nick took the other pipe bomb while Coach took the other adrenaline shot and the bile bomb.

"Alright let's go." Coach said as they walked back to the alarmed glass doors.

Coach shot down the glass causing an alarm to sound. "Come on, we gotta to off that alarm." He said running towards to nearest escalator while shot zombies in front of him while the other three trailed behind him.

He ran past a pillar which led to an open and wide walkway which could lead to certain death if a smoker of jockey dragged or pulled his team and himself off the edge.

The group suddenly heard mad giggling took the risk of running across the walkway as the Jockey tried to leap on Coach's head but missed and was shoved by Nick leaving it defenceless as Ellis shot it.  
"Ain't riding anyone now." Ellis exclaimed as he followed the others to the alarm room and shut off the alarm once they got inside before killing the remaining zombies.

They reloaded their weapons before walking out the door which lead to another door which Coach opened and the group walked down the stairwell which led to another corridor.

They emerged into a room with several objects and double doors which had been broken down.

There was an incredibly loud roar as two large eyes glared at them from within the darkness.  
"TANK!" Ellis yelled as the group backed away while firing upon the Tank while several of the farting zombies scampered towards them but were killed as they were either shot or crushed under the Tank's gargantuan fists.

The tank didn't get close to punching any of them as the combined fire quickly put the Tank down.

They ran back through the room and entered another section of the mall and found the CEDA evacuation centre had been overrun.  
"Well, it looks like CEDA's not gonna save us." Nick said.

They continued to an escalator when they heard grunting sounds.  
"There's a charger around." Coach announced.

They reached the top of the escalator and Coach took three steps back a large figure charged past him and was quickly killed.

After getting off the escalator, they walked around and spotted the safe room of the other side of the first floor.  
"Safe room's over there." Rochelle said as they heard several low growls.

They ran to the safe room, opened the door and found several of the farting zombies crammed into the room.  
Nick didn't hesitate to shoot as he stepped back, making sure not to get disorientated by the small explosions.

They entered the safe room after all the zombies had exploded and closed the door while reloading and stocking up on ammunition.

"Hey Nick, what do you think we should call those farting zombies?" Ellis asked.  
Nick stayed silent for a few seconds before answering, "Well they crawl on all fours so how about Crawler Zombie?"  
"That's cool."

Ellis's attention was torn from Nick when he saw the poster behind him. "JIMMY GIBS AND JIMMY GIBS JR!" Ellis exclaimed with stars in his eyes while Coach giggled.  
"That means his car must be nearby and we can use it to escape." Coach said while Ellis giggled like a madman.

Chapter 3 – Complete.

**A/N: Next is Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen encounter the Hunter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo encounter the Hunter in Nacht der Untoten.

"Hey Doc, where are we, did you send us here?" Dempsey asked looking at his surroundings as the four each held an M1911.  
"Such a dishonourable place." Takeo said to no one in particular.

"SAMANTHA, did you send us here?" Richtofen asked.  
Dempsey and Nikolai stared at Richtofen. Who was this Samantha, thin air?

They were in a burnt out building with four windows and part of the wall next to one of the windows and been replaced with large metal bars.  
On the walls there were two chalk drawings (which Tank and Nikolai could never understand while Takeo couldn't care less) of a Kar98k and a M1 Carbine.

There was a staircase leading to an upper floor of the building and a door to their right with the words HELL on it.  
Outside the metal bars the group could see several transport trucks with swastikas on them.

Past the trucks were several fences and a layer of thick fog that hid the horizon.

JA, VE ARE IN ZHE FATHERLAND." Richtofen loudly announced.  
Takeo ignored him, Dempsey scowled and Nikolai mumbled, "The country with the vodka that I will never drink." But Richtofen didn't hear him.

"Hey zombies incoming." Dempsey said hearing several loud several moans.  
They took positions at the four barricaded windows and began shooting zombies. Dempsey killed four, Nikolai killed two, Takeo killed three and Richtofen killed one.

The second wave of zombies quickly came and everyone heard a loud growl followed by a screech as a large humanoid zombie in a hoodie leapt at the window in front of Dempsey, tearing down the barricade in one swipe of its claws but was killed before it could leap inside.  
"HA, YOU JUST GOT PUT DOWN." Dempsey laughed, repairing his barricade as the other three killed their zombies.

Once the wave had ended, Richtofen brought the Kar98k, absolutely refusing to purchase the M1 Carbine, because it was an American weapon which got him a death glare from Dempsey.  
Takeo and Dempsey brought the M1 Carbine while Nikolai had wandered in some other direction and wasted all his 'points' removing the debris from the stairs as wave three had started with no ammo in his M1911.

"Well shit, Nikolai needs to find some ammo."  
"Hey player blue, drop the chips and get Nikolai some ammo." Dempsey broke the fourth wall, yelling at…. thin air which got him a confused glance from Richtofen and a frustrated sigh from Takeo who wondered how he got stuck with these dishonourable and crazy people.

They decided to go upstairs and check for any more weapons while killing normal zombies and the strange leaping zombie.

They found chalk drawings of a Sawed-Off Double-Barrelled Shotgun w/ Grip, a Browning automatic rifle, a M1897 Trench Gun, and Nazi stielhandgranates and a decaying old cabinet that nobody wanted to open.

They found stairs leading down to the room which had the door with HELL writing but that was blocked off by debris so they killed off the remaining zombie that had taken its sweet time to stumble over to them and waited for wave 4.

After several minutes of being crammed into a small corner with the occasional leaping zombie, leaping at him, Dempsey walked off as wave 9 ended which walked towards to cabinet and opened it with his left hand while his right had his M1911 ready to shoot.  
Out popped a M2 Flamethrower.  
**(A/N: World at War iOS version of the 'sniper cabinet. More welcoming than a puny SCOPED Kar98k don't you think?)**

"OH YEAH, TIME TO BURN SOME ZOMBIES." Dempsey exclaimed as he swapped his M1911 for the flamethrower and replacing his M1 Carbine with a M1897 Trench Gun.  
Nikolai couldn't help himself and said, "That is your BOOM DIC... (Cough) Erm stick."  
Dempsey shuddered.  
Richtofen used his 'points' to clear the barricade and went into the HELL room followed by Takeo, Nikolai and Dempsey.

They explored the room and only found two barricaded windows, a Thompson Sub-machine gun, a Double-Barrelled Shotgun and a Mystery box.

Nikolai used the Mystery box twice and received a Spectre and dual wield CZ75's.  
Takeo purchased the Thompson and used the Mystery box, receiving a Commando.  
Richtofen purchased the Double-Barrelled Shotgun and used the Mystery box, receiving a RPK just as zombies tried to tear down the barricaded windows, dig through a wall or run down the stairs.

Nikolai and Takeo took positions at the windows, Dempsey stood at the wall, shooting at any zombie that attempted to come around a corner which likely lead to a cave while Richtofen stood at the bottom of the stairs, laughing at the blood that splashed on his face and clothes and the body parts that flew around past him as he shot the zombies crowding each other at the top of the stairs.

Dempsey suddenly heard the same horrible screech as a dark clothed figure leapt out of the cave wall and tackled him to the floor.  
'Oh, this d*ckhead is not tackling me is he?' Dempsey questioned to himself.

All movement seemed to slow down as the Hunter and Dempsey landed on the floor however the Hunter found itself looking up at the ceiling… and at Dempsey's angry looking face.

"You wanna fight d*ckhead, huh, cause I'm about to beat the crap outta you!" Dempsey raged as he began to beat up the Hunter, somehow avoiding being cut by its flailing claws.

Mr Leap, Tackle and Shred stood no chance against the angry marine.

"So who's next?" Dempsey said when a girlish voice suddenly giggled and the group suddenly found themselves in a large square like building with a courtyard and fountain in the middle.  
They stumbled around with killer headaches when Nikolai walked straight into a door that had Takeo and Richofen on the other side with Dempsey on his side and they were all holding M1911's.

After recovering from their killer headaches Richtofen seemed to know where they were almost immediately.

"OH LOOK, VE ARE IN BERLIN, NAZI GERMANY IN THE WITTENAU SANATORIUM." Richtofen squealed.

"F*CK, JUST AS I WAS GETTING HIGH KILLING ZOMBIES, WE GET MOVED TO ANOTHER PLACE. SCREW YOU DEVIL GIRL!" Nikolai raged as they began to hear zombie moans.

Chapter 4-Complete.

**A/N: Next is L4D2 cast encounter the Pentagon Thief. **


End file.
